One Shots - Violet Evergarden
by smilingsky
Summary: Rated T for mentioned violence, just to be safe. Highly recommend reading the novel first as I write mainly according to it. Please leave a review after reading, if possible!


Warning, Angst and minor spoilers ahead!

Read at your own risk.*

(This is from the scene where Violet is fighting alone on top of the train and got distracted by her emerald brooch being thrown. If possible, leave a comment! They help me out a lot )

"Violet!"

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

"Violet!"

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

"Violet, stay with me!"

It wasn't supposed to...

"Open your eyes, please," his voice cracked as he held onto her lifeless body on the hospital bed. Her blonde hair that was originally neat and tidy the last time anyone saw her, was loose and messy. Dried blood stained the locks that were near her neck.

Her blue dress was covered in red liquid, the same one dried and sticky in the middle of her chest where a bayonet was stuck in.

The sounds of carts being pushed across the concrete ground filled the room, trying to attend to their newest admissions.

Her eyes, were closed. And if not for how cold her face felt as he touched it with his flesh hand, he would've thought she had simply fallen asleep.

His rough hand, brushed a lock of hair from her face, tears blurring his vision as he continuously tried to blink them away.

"Sir, I'm sorry but–," a doctor begun his somber speech but the ex-Major stood up in a flash, anger clear in his eyes.

"Do whatever you can to save her! Don't tell me you're sorry! Save her!" He yelled, ignoring the fact that he was in the hospital.

The crimson-haired man who had been watching silently the whole time, shot up from the side and grabbed his Friend back from physically hurting the medical staffs.

"Gilbert! Stop!" Claudia tugged him backwards, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

The man did not listen, struggling against Claudia's hold, tears overflowing and pouring over his cheeks onto the floor.

"No! You have to save her! I beg of you!" He continued, his knees eventually giving out as he mumbled the same request over and over again.

Despite the Colonel's words, the doctor proceeded with a look that many loved ones had seen before bursting into tears of mourning, "Violet Evergarden–,"

"No!"

"–is pronounced–,"

"Don't!"

"–dead at 11:58 in the evening."

Silence followed as Claudia bit on his lower lip, preventing any sounds from escaping as the harsh truth of the girl's demise was shoved into his mind.

Gilbert did not struggle against Claudia's hold anymore, allowing the latter to release his grip on his Friend.

"Gilbert–,"

"It's all my fault."

Claudia shook his head, a tear falling down his cheek. An attachment to the girl he practically raised was being cut off by what they called death.

"It's not–!"

"It is! If I've gotten there earlier, she wouldn't have died!" Gilbert slammed his hands on the ground, tears of anguish following right after.

It was supposed to turn out okay. She wasn't supposed to die.

She was the Maiden Warrior who killed anyone who stood in her way with a simple order of kill.

The train was supposed to stop after they took over it and she would be well on her way back to the postal company for job as an Auto-Memories Doll.

It was simple, his troop would be getting rid of the hijackers' men and when they taken control, he heard sounds of people fighting in the passenger carriage.

And he only knew of one passenger in the train who would do such thing. However, when he got to the roof, it was too late.

A bayonet was stuck in the middle of her chest by the hijacker leader. He did not know if his anguished scream or the sound of his gun being triggered came first. He shot at him, running towards the girl who was in so much pain but looked as though nothing was wrong.

He did not know if the man's body fell off the train and hit the ground. He did not care. For Violet was in front of him.

Her blue eyes stared at the night sky with tears blurring them.

"Violet! Are you alive? Stay with me!" He yelled, looking for whatever he had to use to stop the bleeding.

Was he to remove the bayonet that was causing pain and risk her bleeding to death or leave it in and let her die–

He had to think.

"M-Major," she called out in a whisper but he heard it. His emerald eye went to her azure ones, it was similar to the first time they met, when their eyes met time would stop.

"Don't talk, I'll help you now," he said, keeping his voice as calm as possible as he tore his military jacket, "Bear with it,"

The bayonet was removed swiftly and he winced, hearing her take in a sharp breath. The jacket in his hands was used to put pressure against the bleeding wound. It was tied securely around her, essentially acting as a bandage.

A choked cough left Violet's mouth, followed by crimson blood, leaving a trail down the side of her jaw.

"Major," she said and Gilbert was on the verge of crying. But he couldn't. He had to keep himself together in order to save her.

"It's going to be alright, we'll get you to the hospital as soon as we get to the station."

She ignored his words, lifting her Mechanic arm so he could see what she held in her hand. The green gem framed with gold trims.

"You kept it," he breathed out, the gem glinting under the moonlight.

The emerald brooch which she said looked like his eyes. The emerald brooch which led to her learning the word, beautiful. The emerald brooch which guided her to live and live and live.

"I knew you were alive," she whispered, hot tears spilling over her eyes. They were of relief and sadness.

Relief that she finally saw him; sadness because when she finally sees him again, it was time for goodbyes.

It hurt him physically that even at the point of death, she was thinking about him constantly.

From the time they were both on the verge of dying on the battlefield, she only cared about him and not her welfare.

Even with her arms being torn off, she disregarded everything, hoping just to save him then.

And now, it was the other way round.

"It'll be fine," he whispered constantly, likely more to convince himself instead as he pulled her into his arms, just like the first time, he was afraid. Afraid that he might lose her.

"Major," her voice soft and a little shaky.

He placed her against his lap, holding a hand over the jacket so that it remains where it should be. "Don't speak, we're reaching the station."

"I wanted to tell you," she paused, taking in a slow deep breath. He couldn't imagine the pain she was in now, just trying to breathe.

The sound of the train hitting the brakes filled the background. Shoes making contact with the concrete ground followed after as the passengers and soldiers evacuated.

Before Gilbert could grab her to leave, Violet spoke again.

"I understand what 'I Love You' means now,"

He only nodded, lifting her up with his arms to leave the train.

Benedict who ran towards them, had his eyes widened as he tried to get them towards an ambulance.

"Violet, you'll be fine," he brushed a stray hair on her forehead as the paramedics rushed to stop the bleeding.

Her eyes were half-lidded and Gilbert denied the fact that he might lose her on the way to the hospital.

He would not lose those blue eyes.

"It is fine, Major," her voice no longer than as loud as before and he strained to hear her over the background noise of the engine.

"I do not mind dying–,"

"Don't say things like that!" He shouted. The paramedics were startled but ignored his outburst, their priorities was helping the girl.

"Don't–," his fist curled up tightly and he felt immense rage towards, not the man who stabbed her, but himself. He could've stopped it.

The following events went in a blur. He remembers seeing her being wheeled off. He remembers seeing the curtains being pulled around the bed. He remembers the awful sounds of a machine being used to shock her. He remembers her final moments before they took her.

It was a whisper. No, softer than that. He could've misheard but he knew he did not.

"I am very happy to meet you. I love you."


End file.
